A New Life and Prophecy~Part 2
~Hey guys, I'm gonna discontinue this for a short time... I am getting to busy, with no time to start this. Kthxbai. ~This is the sequel to my fanfic series, A New Life and Prophecy. There are a couple of new characters, Yumeko Amaya, Yuzuki, Damus, and Haruka. I am going to switch the point of view (in some parts) to Yuzuki. Thanks and enjoy! ---- All of a sudden, there was huge hiss from upstairs. "Yo, Akina, give me Loka's room key." Akina tossed her a room key. "I'll be right back. Excuse me." Narissa got up and teleported to the top floor. She unlocked the door, and in the room was Loka playing some kind of game on his XBOX, and standing in front of the window was Vazase and Airi enjoying the sunset and talking about something quietly. Narissa sighed and flopped down on Loka's chair. "What's up?" she asked. "Nothing." replied Loka absent-mindly. The huge hiss came again. Then, it seemed as if Airi and Vazase have stopped talking. Loka turned to face them and his eyes widened. Narissa got up and waved her hand in front of Airi and Vazase's eyes. "Uh-oh...Narissa, we'd better go. It can't be the sun dragons!"said Loka. "No, I'm staying here. Even though sun dragons can turn you into gold, Akina will never forgive me for letting 2 of her best friends go."said Narissa. She turned into her goddess form."Loka, go downstairs and notify Akina and all the other gods and goddesses about this." A huge golden dragon came crashing in with huge wings. Its arms had little dragons on it, snapping and ready to fight. ---- ~NOW: Narissa yelled. Loka teleported to Akina. Akina was snoring and taking a nap. Romani was leading a girl into the house. A kitsune was behind them, along with a god and a goddess (or that's what Narissa thought). Narissa jumped on one of the sun dragons while closing her eyes and concentrated on what was going on downstairs. The goddess that Romani was leading into the house looked furious, as if she didn't liked the commotion and thought that she deserved a much more warm welcome. Loka was trying to wake up Akina, but she seemed fast asleep. Narissa sent Akina a telepathic message saying, "DUDE! WAKE UP, YOU HIBERNATING BEAR!" Finally, as if Akina got the message, she woke up and got into the action. Narissa changed into her fighting form and blasted the sun dragons with her staff. Akina and Loka blasted fire onto the dragons' eyes. Romani used her sword and slashed at the dragons, and her three companions were helping out. But everyone was closing their eyes, and no one could see. Romani kept on looking behind herself and urged the goddess to help out, but she was still furious. The goddess took out a bow and arrow. She yelled for everyone to cover their ears, and shot a bow at the ground. A loud noise was the effect, and if no one had covered their ears, they could've gone deaf and their ears would've been bloody. The sun dragons disintegrated. Narissa ran towards Airi and Vazase. They seemed to shivering, but Vazase was hugging Airi bravely, trying to warm her up. Narissa called Akina over and told Akina what happened to them. Narissa saw Akina roll her eyes and sneer. Akina handed over a potion and Narissa made Airi and Vazase to drink it. Romani was talking to the goddess who saved everyone urgently and led the three girls and the god to Akina. The first goddess said, "Hey there! I'm Haruka, minor goddess of chery blossom trees and beauty." The god next to her said, "Sup, I'm Damus, god of love, beauty, and swordsplay. The fox-girl was smiling like she stole someone's cookies and introduced herself. "Heya! I'm Yumeko Amaya, but call me Yumeko. I feel so awesome! I make GREAT cookies! I also LOVE anime! I also..." Narissa interrupted her and told her to stop blabbering. Narissa frowned. Was there something wrong in the picture? s''he thought. Narissa sweared there was love in the air. Akina frowned and shook all of their hands. The third goddess with the bow and arrow was just tapping her foot and humming. Romani glared at her. "Fine, fine. I'm Yuzuki, goddess of the moon and hunting." the goddess said. She then glared at Akina, who glared back at her. Narissa shook Yuzuki's hand. Yuzuki stared at Akina and then made a sour face, but still shook her hand. "C'mon guys, we gotta go. Everyone's tired." Narissa said. Everyone left the big room and went downstairs. ---- Yuzuki felt like she was gonna explode in anger. ''Heck, I not get an awesome welcome! ''she thought. Yuzuki sneered. At least she controlled the moon, and knew everything about the sun dragons and the prophecy. That's exactly why she came to help. Actually Romani forced her to help. She sighed. The gods and goddesses did NOT know what was in store for them. Yuzuki was so deep in thought, she didn't notice a goddess come in. The goddess said, "Hello? Do you need anything for your room? Hello? HELLO?" Yuzuki turned around and said, "I'm good." She gasped. The girl looked strikingly familiar. She looked like someone's she has met. Yuzuki looked through her files in her mind, but she couldn't find the name. The goddess said, "I'm Kiku, goddess of magic. And you are? I've heard that you saved everyone. Thanks!" "Oh, Kiku? Cool. I'm Yuzuki, goddess of the moon and hunting. And you're Kiku? Do you know anything about a prophecy?" Kiku stared at Yuzuki and said, "Nope. Why?" "Oh, nothing. Never mind. You can leave now." "Ok. Bye!" '~Gonna finish it. Soon. XD''' Category:Fanfictions